Suvanne Vega: Solitude standing
by Sesshomaru'sSapphireMaiden
Summary: All my SV Song fics, even if you've never listened to it try and read it. Mostly, duh Sesshomaru some Inu and kik and Kohaku and Songo later. Will not include some songs because I'm using them for MoDaD. ENJOY!


**HI! Just realized I have a fic for almost all of the songs on Solitude Standing. I can't write some of them for they will later be added to MoDaD, So no spoilers! (As if any one reads my beast story!) Well enjoy.**

**Sesshomaru looked at the note with skeptical eyes. How much did his father really want to confuse him? In his father's worst and most hurried handwriting, the note read:**

**I need you to take something to Boku-Seno and something else to lady Reiha and then declare war on the bat demon tribe and march half, and ONLY half of our army over to China because some Mongols are terrorizing my territory and be back before dark so you can help Sazuto deal with dinner and you'd better bathe too 'cuz you don't smell too good. Oh and I need you to deal with a meeting tomorrow morning.**

**I am sitting**

**In the morning **

**At the dinner on the corner**

**Sesshomaru stared at it. Take what to Boku-Seno? Plant food?! He was a frigging' tree! Take WHAT to Lady Rheiha? WHICH bat demon tribe? WHAT part of China was he supposed to march to, and how the hell was he supposed to get home "BEFORE DARK" ???**

**What was the point of stating that he was to take only half the army to war when the other half were sent to deal with the panthers last month! Did that mean a FOURTH of the army? Seshomaru lifted an arm and sniffed his armpit. What did his father mean he didn't smell good? He smelled FINE! **

**Sesshomaru stormed down the hall toward where his father was arguing with several people at once.**

**"Father!" Sesshomaru yelled. Inutaisho turned from the argument.**

**"Oh, you're back already."**

**"No! I have no idea what the HELL this means!" He said, waving the note at Inutaisho.**

**"What? You haven't left?! What don't you understand? And watch your tongue!"**

**"All of it! No I haven't left, and I'm seventeen- I can swear whenever the HELL I want to!"**

**"The stuff is in the cupboard in the seventh room down the third hall, leave now or I'll flay your ass and you barely look eleven!"**

**"You spend too much time with humans! I'm supposed to be this size!"**

**"Shut- Izayoi!" **

**The human woman walked in and hugged her husband, then began talking to him in that rapid squeak of hers. **

**I am waiting **

**At the counter **

**For the man to pour the coffee**

**And fills it only half way **

**And before I even argue**

**He is looking out the window **

**At somebody coming in**

**"It is always nice to see you"**

**Says the man behind the counter**

**To the woman **

**Who has come in**

**She is shaking her umbrella**

**And I look the other way**

**As they are kissing their hellos**

**And I'm pretending **

**Not to see them and instead I pour the milk**

**Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and started down the hall to look for the, most likely imaginary, room with the cupboard.**

**'Amazing! It does exist!' He thought as he picked up the bundles labeled "Boku-Seno" and "Rheiha" as well as a pre-written letter to the Rumoi Bat Demon Tribe declaring war.**

**Just then, two women burst into the room, babbling to each other. They were soaked from the rain and their kimonos had become a bit see-through. Sesshomaru turned his head and headed out but could still hear them outside.**

**"Did you hear that Hinomoku died last night?"**

**"Oh no, my almanac said the stars are bad this month for winter born people."**

**"Yeah."**

**'Honomoku? I have no idea who that is. Bad for winter bairns, huh? Well that would explain something.' Sesshomaru stepped out onto the porch. 'Great, it's raining.' He thought as he looked down at the scrolls he was carrying.**

**I open up the paper **

**There's a story **

**Of an actor **

**Who had died while **

**He was drinking**

**It was no one I had heard of**

**And I'm turning to the horoscope **

**And looking for the funnies **

**And I'm feeling someone **

**Watching me and so I raise my head**

**There's a woman on the outside **

**Looking inside does she see me?**

**No she does not really see me **

**'Cause she sees her own reflection **

**And I'm trying not to notice**

**That she's hitching up her skirt **

**And while she's straightening her stockings,**

**Her hair has gotten wet**

**--**

**Two days later, a water logged, tired and homesick Sesshomaru trudged in. Inutaisho stood with his hands on his hips as the puppy opened the door.**

**"You were supposed to be home the day I sent you! I had to deal with the meeting on my own and that wasn't the only thing you were supposed to-"**

**Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Inutaisho, burying his face in his father's stomach. Inutaisho raised a hand to slap his son, but didn't. The boy was being too cute for that. Instead, he scooped the puppy up and took him to his room. The poor thing was soaked to the bone.**

**'I promised to take him out and teach him more hand-to-hand combat, didn't I? That was a while ago. Oh well, I'll have to do that when the rain stops.'**

**Oh this rain it will continue **

**Through the mourning **

**As I'm listening **

**Too the bells of the cathedral**

**I am thinking of your voice **

**And of the midnight picnic **

**Once upon a time before the rain began**

**And I finish up my coffee and it's time to catch the train**

**So how was it? I really love Suzanne Vega so I had to do this one.**


End file.
